The present invention relates to static structures, such as masonry walls and buildings and particularly to processes for assembling exposed modules, that is brick or block laying and the apparatus associated therewith.
In the laying or running of a course of bricks, cement blocks or the like the conventional practice of manually applying the mortar to each brick or block has usually been followed. The practice of pouring a footing then applying mortar to the upper surface thereof upon which bricks or cement blocks are set is a time consuming and laborious task. The subsequent courses or rows of bricks or cement blocks have the mortar manually applied to a surface thereof as same are being laid. This arrangement usually necessitates the use of skilled labor with the accompanying cost.
In an effort to not only reduce said cost but also to be able to employ unskilled or semi-skilled labor the use of certain mechanical devices has been resorted too. The patent to Stockman U.S. Pat. No. 2,174,394 dated Sept. 26, 1939 is directed to a particular method of laying bricks or cement blocks. A mold or form is clamped in place upon a footing or foundation wall and courses of bricks or cement blocks are then laid within the form with a layer of cement interposed between each course of bricks or blocks. The layer of cement is spread over the entire upper surface of the bricks and blocks and same is leveled or smoothed over by a template or tool. A plurality of such tools are provided with each tool being of a different height and its use being dictated by the height of the wall within the mold or form.
While the foregoing would definitely permit the use of semi-skilled help it would also result in the use of more mortar than would be the case if a skilled bricklayer were employed.